


Mourning Kate

by Dylanotrekkie (Gregariousowl)



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Dylanotrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko comforts Packie after Kate's death.</p><p>Fluff ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Kate

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone in case of weird spacing issues. Also just FYI the major character death is Kate. I don't go into specifics.

Even before Kate's untimely demise, Packie and Niko couldn't deny the fact that they were close. Best friends, even. Packie had confided some seriously personal shit into the Slavic man. He told him about Francis and all the conniving bullshit that he had gotten into before he became a cop. He told him about Gerry and how he was -even before he went to prison (the first time). Packie had also told Niko about his abusive drunk of a father who had constantly molested him and about Derrick who had just got up and left them all to go to the old country. He told him about Kate and how fucked up her childhood was because of her own goddamn family.

Bottomline, Packie had confided a lot in Niko. He was the one consistent presence in his life. Niko was that one grounding lifeline that Patrick clung to.

And because of that, it really wasn't surprising that just a few days after Kate's death, Niko found himself answering the intercom to a distraught sounding Packie.

"Can I--" Packie sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "I mean, it's Packie. Open up."

Niko pressed the button that opened the door, "Sure, Packie. Come on up."

"Thanks,"

Niko heard the squeak of the lobby door opening and promptly released the button. Then he tried to straighten up so it didn't look like he had spent the last few days in a depressed stupor. Obviously his efforts were in vain because as soon as Packie had made his way inside the penthouse that Niko never bothered to lock, he whispered lowly "It looks like shit in here."

Niko stood up from where he was straightening up some of the couch's pillows, "Yeah well" he looked at his friend. "You look like shit."

He really did. His clothes looked dirty, the bags under his eyes looked darker than usual, his nose was red, and Niko wouldn't be surprised if he saw needle marks if he raised his shirt sleeves.

"Sit down."

"Such a gracious host." Packie snorted. "Don't mind if I do."

Niko followed him turned on the TV to Republican Space Rangers. It was a dumb show - something Niko could never really get into. But it seemed to pacify his friend regardless.

"Do you actually like this garbage?"

Packie's eyes never left the screen as he shrugged, "I like it better than I like just sitting in my my bedroom at Ma's house; left to my thoughts."

"Take it from someone who has been left to their thoughts - it's not nice. It's better to talk them out, Packie. That's what I was doing with Kate before she--"

"Before she died. Before she left us."

Packie was still staring at the TV, but it was obvious by the glassy look in his eyes that he was no longer paying attention to what was being said on the cartoon.

"Talk to me, Packie." Niko tried again. "I just want to help you."

"What do you want me to say?!" Packie stood up abruptly. "Kate was the only good thing in Ma's life - the only one of us that she could be proud of. But now she's six foot under. What has she got left? Francis is dead. Derrick is addicted to heroin /and/ cocaine so he's as good as dead. Gerry is locked up - probably for good. All she's got left is me--"

"What about you, Packie?"

"Look at me, Niko. Take a good fucking look at me and tell me what she has to be fucking proud of."

Niko stared long and hard at Packie until he could make out the lithe body hiding beneath the previously mentioned clothes.

"You think too low of yourself."

Packie rolled his eyes and began pacing, "Of all the people I know, I expected you to be real with me."

"Patrick, sit down and listen."

Packie hesitated like he was internally battling whether or not to listen before he huffed and plopped back in his original seat.

"Okay, I'm listening. Talk."

"You're alive. That's a good start."

Packie rolled eyes, "I'm alive until the day that I finally overdose."

"I don't understand why you're romanticising the idea of death, Patrick. You're a good man. You mean a lot to a lot of people - myself included."

Niko pretend not to notice that Packie was tearing up despite the fact that he was blatantly wiping his eyes with his dirty sleeves, "But back to my point.Your mother is probably proud that you kept your religion - to a certain degree. And that you kept your morals. Kate called you a moralist once and I doubted her, but I now see that you are."

"Yeah?"

Niko nodded, "Yeah. Also, I'm sure your mother is proud that you didn't turn into your father. In fact, there isn't a doubt in anyone's mind that she is proud that her youngest son - who arguably went through the most trauma in their life - didn't follow through in her late husband's footsteps."

This time, Niko couldn't pretend that his friend wasn't bawling his eyes out so he awkwardly threw his arm around the Irishman to pull him close and comfort him. It wasn't surprising when Packie burrowed himself into Niko's chest and sobbed out all the sorrow and animosity that Packie had be suppressing for God knows how long. The two of them just sat in relative silence as Packie tried to get his emotions back in check and the European patiently rubbed his back.

"You okay?" Niko asked finally when noticed that Patrick had finally quieted down. "You feel any better?"

"I feel..." Packie shrugged  not bothering to pull away from his friend's embrace. "I feel like a fucking fruit. I need a drink and some chop."

"Unfortunately I don't have either of those so you'll have to settle for something else."

"Like?"

Niko stood up - pulling Packie up along with him, "We are gonna go to my bed and rest. And in the morning, we'll get up and do something else that makes us forget our troubles. Now, do you need anything to change into?"

To both of their surprise, Patrick shook his head and undressed down to his briefs before heading to the other side of the wall. Niko could hear as his Irishman crawled underneath the comforter and squirmed around until he was comfortable. He followed his lead and made his way to the spot left open for him - the left side of the bed.

"Try to get some sleep, Packie."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded. "And Niko?"

"Yeah?'

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, they totally cuddle and Niko is the big spoon.


End file.
